<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jester by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955780">Jester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU universe, Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Personas, POV Original Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Team Bonding, semi-original story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April 9th. It's the first week of the new school year for Shujin Academy, reported to be one of the most prestigious high schools in all of Tokyo. It is said to be staffed by highly acclaimed teachers and even an accomplished Olympic medalist as the gym teacher, who leads the famous national winning volleyball team!</p><p>For Haruki Akio, a third year student, it's the second year anniversary for when Shujin Academy became hell itself with the arrival of Kamoshida Suguru and the one year anniversary of being forced to watch his younger brother, Haruki Jiro, be abused for having to stay on the volleyball team to keep his sport scholarship.</p><p>And so, Akio has watched and stewed silently as his brother hid the bruises and Kamoshida kept getting away with the abuse. That is until one day where Akio found a blue door and a Painter inside a velvet room.</p><p>(A semi self-indulgent, OC driven fanfiction.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been a long while since I've started a project of such size; a semi-retelling of Persona 5 Royal's story focused around a band of original characters! If I somehow manage to write the entire story, this will make it my third completed fanfiction story. That is unless I finish one of them before I finish this one. </p><p>I apologize for any mistakes and if the OCs seem/act rather mary sue. I'm going to try my best to make them into proper characters and to be enjoyable for both you and I to read. This story also doesn't have a beta, so I apologize if the grammar and spelling seem whack as well.</p><p>**PERSONA 5 IS OWNED BY ATLUS. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXPECT MY OCS AND THEIR PERSONA IDEAS. I HOLD NO RIGHTS OVER THE GAME, THE GAME'S STORY, THE GAME'S CHARACTERS, ETC.**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's April 9th and it's the first week of school at Shujin Academy. Almost everyone thinks that Shujin Academy is one of the most prestigious high schools in all of Tokyo, staffed by acclaimed teachers and even an accomplished Olympic medalist as the gym teacher and the coach for their nationals-winning volleyball team. You make it through the three years of high school here and pretty much every college will open its doors for you to attend. With this school being so highly acclaimed, one would think that it would be paradise for the students. Sure they have higher standards for academics and sports compared to other high schools, but that still wouldn't mean this place is anything less than a dream!</p>
<p>Oh how wrong they are...</p>
<p>Shujin Academy has been a hellish nightmare for two years now thanks to Kamoshida Suguru, that former Olympic medalist, becoming the school's gym teacher. Well, that's not exactly true. It's also Principal Kobayakawa's fault for covering up Kamoshida's blatant crimes of abuse, both physical and sexual! Pretty much most of the student body knows what those weird noises and screams from his office are when he calls in the female volleyball members, and the harsh bruises that the male volleyball members sport. Oh how do I know about those bruises. It makes my blood boil every time I see them on my little brother.</p>
<p>My name is Haruki Akio, a third-year student at Shujin Academy. I originally was once a part of the Kendo team but all sport clubs besides volleyball got disbanded because of that Kamoshida bastard. Now, I'm just some regular student who has to stand by and watch as Kamoshida has the run of the place like he's some king! I have a younger brother who's now a second-year student and a part of the volleyball team. His name is Haruki Jiro and he has to be a part of that torture club as he has a scholarship that mandates it. Shujin Academy is rather expensive and there is no way our parents could pay for the full expenses for two kids after losing their jobs and being forced to work low wage jobs. Even I got a job at the convenience store in Shibuya Central Street to help out! It didn't really help lessen the burden though. As such, Jiro has to keep that scholarship and that means coming home with bruises and aches too many and too harsh for it to be from volleyball training alone. </p>
<p>It's not like we've tried to stop the abuse. Even our parents know about it and they've attempted to complain and report Kamoshida for it! But nothing ever came about afterwards and it became pretty clear that Kobayakawa is covering for Kamoshida's ass against any attempts at justice. At this point, the only way to stop him is either hurting/killing him, or Kamoshida himself confessing his crimes publicly and turning himself into the police. </p>
<p>Like that's ever going to happen...</p>
<p>So today, April 9th, marks the second year anniversary of Shujin Academy's transformation from being a rather alright school to a hellish nightmare where one vulgar and lewd man is running wild without any chance to stop him. Oh what I wouldn't give for the power to make things right!</p><hr/>
<p>It hasn't even been a week yet and I can already see some of the boys in my homeroom class with bruises and lumps, huddled in the corner of the room quietly whispering to each other. We had just gotten finished with Ms. Chouno and her English lessons, which always seemed to derail into her complaining about living in Japan or about some obscure foreign thing. I did my best to take notes on the actually useful things that appear in her lessons hidden by her ranting and I'll be sure to show my notes to Jiro when we get home today. Then again, it's the first week so much of it ain't exactly useful.</p>
<p>Speaking of my little brother, I heard he got Ms. Kawakami as his homeroom teacher. That's good! Despite her being a bit off when it comes to actually teaching, Ms. Kawakami is a pretty nice person. I imagine that she'll help my little brother as much as she can, which won't be much really as I don't think she actually knows what Kamoshida is doing to us. I think the most she'll be able to do for Jiro is to let him take the occasional nap or forgive him for not turning in an assignment from time to time. </p>
<p>Sadly, I got Mr. Ushimaru as my homeroom teacher. He's strict and a prude, but he is also somewhat easy to trick so he isn't all that bad. I just hate that the volleyball members in his classes, especially in my homeroom, won't be able to catch a small reprieve as Mr. Ushimaru is a slave driver when it comes to teaching. I imagine I'll have extra homework to do because of him as my homeroom teacher, which will be a bit of a problem with my part-time job. Thankfully I don't have work today so I can stay and wait for my little brother. I heard that Kamoshida is in a particularly nasty mood today so I am expecting to see my little brother limping and with more bruises once he gets off practice. Damn that tyrant...</p>
<p>Soon enough, the bell rang and signaled the end of classes today. Most of the class and Ms. Chouno began to leave the classroom either to head to home, to visit their friends in other classes, or for Kamoshida's torture. I myself left to go find my little brother, which I found him in Class 2-D talking with that one kid that was also on the volleyball team. According to Jiro, his name is Mishima Yuuki and he looks even worse than my little brother does. I bet he is Kamoshida's favorite punching bag...</p>
<p>"Yo Jiro! Mishima-kun." I say, walking up to the pair as they stopped their quiet conversation and turned to face me. </p>
<p>"Y-Yo Akio! Mishima and I were just talking about some stuff before we went to practice. You got work today, or are you going to stay behind and help out Kiku-chan?" Jiro asked as Mishima nodded along with him. It was pretty clear the two of them were talking about Kamoshida but it wasn't something they could say out loud right now. I imagine Jiro will tell me about it when we're home though. </p>
<p>"Y-Yeah. I heard K-Kiku-senpai was assigned to clean the third floor today. Apparently she got in trouble for not following K-Kamoshida's instructions during gym class." Mishima added along, prompting a smile on my face at the disobedience of my childhood friend. Her name is Ejiri Kiku, a strong-willed girl that was once a part of the now disbanded archery team. It got shut down due to "budgeting" but everyone knows that Kamoshida got it shut down so his volleyball team could have a bigger budget. As such, Kiku has had a pretty big and public grudge against Kamoshida as a result. It only got worse when he tried to put his hands on her, to which she slapped him hard enough to bruise his cheek. She became pretty respected by most of the student body after that, making her a senpai in even the third-years' eyes. It also was a rough week for the volleyball team because of that as well, so much so that I had to take Jiro to that back-alley doctor, Takemi Tae, for some medicine so he would be able to move without too much pain. </p>
<p>Jiro doesn't blame Kiku for that week though. To him, she just became a more "legendary big sister." He's weird like that, what can I say?</p>
<p>"I probably will. You know how bad she is at wiping down the desks sometimes." We all chuckle a little at my statement, although it seems a bit forced coming from Jiro and Mishima. Just then, Suzui Shiho walked into the classroom and straight towards us. She's also one of the volleyball members and I hear she and her friend, Takamaki Ann, got it pretty rough with Kamoshida. According to some rumors floating about, Takamaki is in a "sexual relationship" with Kamoshida. I wouldn't doubt it with Kamoshida's record of sexual abuse, but I wonder if the rumors of it being a consensual relationship are actually true. I doubt Shiho would be friends with Takamaki if she was in a willing relationship with the gross pervert that abuses the female volleyball members like Shiho! </p>
<p>"Hey... We need to go now. Practice will be starting in a few minutes." Shiho said to Jiro and Mishima, giving me a sad smile while I return it with a sad smile of my own. </p>
<p>"Okay... T-Thank you Shiho-san." The two male volleyball members stepped away from the desk and began to follow after the abused girl, Jiro giving me a quick side-hug while Mishima gave me a small wave. I return both the hug and wave while I watch the three victims march towards their "practice". It hurts to watch this and be able to do nothing, even more so that I know about my little brother's secret crush on Shiho. I secretly read his diary that he keeps on his desk from time to time to check up on his mental state. He's recently started to develop feelings for the girl because she apparently has been helping him go to the nurse's office and comforting him whenever he starts to cry from the pain of the more savage beatings he gets when he angers Kamoshida immensely. </p>
<p>She's a good girl. I only hope Kamoshida doesn't try to ruin her completely...</p><hr/>
<p>When I met up with Kiku, I quickly learned why she had disobeyed Kamoshida during her gym class today. Apparently the bastard tried to get her and him into the equipment closet to "get some volleyball equipment". I bet he was trying to get her alone so he could try to have his way with her, but my friend made sure to not let that happen! I'm proud of her, and furious at that gross bastard. When we walk home, I'm buying Kiku a treat to both cheer her up and to praise her for sticking it at that pervert. </p>
<p>Other than that, we didn't really talk much. When Kiku's in a mood, she won't really speak other than a few curt phrases here and there. I get it, but it would still be nice to talk to her. She was able to become more chatty when Okumura Haru appeared with a bag of soil in her hands. Haru is the daughter of the guy who owns Big Bang Burger, a pretty large fast food chain in Japan. So large that he's rich enough to be a major patron of Shujin Academy according to what the news says. Because of that, she has special privileges like being able to have her own garden on the school roof and being free of Kamoshida. That's right. Kamoshida apparently makes sure not to do anything to Haru other than be a model gym teacher for her. That means she doesn't really know about Kamoshida's real self if I am right, and that she's one of the few students left in Shujin that is currently having a normal high school experience. </p>
<p>I shouldn't talk bad about Haru though. She's a very kind person and I am pretty sure she could buy my family and I an entire month's worth of food if she wanted to. So Kiku and I helped Haru with moving her soil bags before going back to work on cleaning the third floor. </p>
<p>"Do you have this weird red eyeball app on your phone, Aki?" Kiku suddenly asked as I was wiping down one of the desks, looking up to watch her clean off the chalkboard. </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" I say as I hummed in amusement. "Did you download a virus again? I told you to go to Jiro if you wanted to get something for free off of the internet."</p>
<p>"I know that!" I laugh as I barely duck under a thrown eraser, cheekily smiling at the pouting Kiku. "And I didn't download anything this time around! It just showed up this morning and I haven't been able to get rid of it. I tried everything your brother told me to do and it hasn't gone away. Think he could take a look at it for me?" </p>
<p>"You know he will. You're his 'Big Sister' after all, Kiku. I'm pretty sure he'll fix whatever happened with your phone. Just not today."</p>
<p>"Yeah. That prick got into a pretty bad mood when I told him no earlier. Jiro-kun needs to get some rest tonight." With that, I felt a buzz come from my phone. I pulled it out and spotted a message from Jiro saying that practice was over now. That was a surprisingly short practice today! Then again, Kamoshida probably dealt enough abuse to make their practice feel like a twelve hour torture session... </p>
<p>"Jiro messaged me. I'm going to take him home now. I'll treat you to some lunch tomorrow, okay?" I say as I wipe off my hands and began to leave the rest of the cleaning to Kiku. My friend merely nods and waves goodbye at me before turning back around to finish cleaning off the chalkboard.</p><hr/>
<p>When I got to Jiro, I had to hold back from storming into Kamoshida's office right there at how bad my little brother looked. He wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight without some manner of medication dulling the pain if some of those lumps and bruises were anything to go by. The bastard... Even Shiho and Mishima were in similar condition, to which they just numbly walked past my brother and I. Damn that man... Damn him...</p>
<p>I had to help Jiro walk home more than usual this time because he had a pretty nasty limp. We even had to take a break here and there so that he could gather up enough strength to continue walking. No one stopped to ask about us or if Jiro was in need of help. Hell, I walked past a couple officers and they didn't even glance at us. I have a feeling they don't even care about anything other than something that will make them richer! At least Jiro was able to sit down on the crowded subway and we stopped by Big Bang Burger for a meal. </p>
<p>It was there that I noticed something weird and I seem to be the only one who notices it. It is a strange blue door right next to the fast food joint, connected to nothing at all. It glows with a soft light and I feel kind of at ease when I look at it. I seemed to be so transfixed by the door that Jiro elbowed me and said "What are you staring at, Akio bro?"</p>
<p>"You don't see that door over there?" I ask in return, to which he simply looks at him funny. </p>
<p>"No...? Are you alright, Akio?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Say, here's 2,000 Yen. Get yourself something to eat with a treat as well." With that, I handed the cash over to my little brother who limped into the restaurant to order some food for him. I can make my own meal later. I got to figure out what exactly is going on with what I'm seeing!</p>
<p>At first, I rubbed my eyes to see if the door disappeared. It didn't; so I shut them tight, counted to ten, and opened them again. Door was still there. I then began to walk around the door and examined it. It was a regular door from what I could see. It was just blue, glowed slightly, and seemed to lead to nowhere! Finally, I grabbed the door's handle and opened it. As I opened it, the glow began to intensify and soon I found myself blinded by the door's light. </p>
<p>When I could see again, I was in a strange place. It was a blue room seemingly made of velvet. It was very silent as well and I soon had the feeling that something was missing from it. I couldn't place my hand on it, but the room most certainly felt empty of a thing or two. In the center of the room was a blank easel and a man dressed in grey clothing with long black hair and a scruffy face. His eyes were hidden under a pair of sunglasses and he seemed to be focused on the blank easel in front of him. What the hell is this place?!</p>
<p>"Hello? What, um, is this place?" I eventually utter, breaking the silence as he turns to look at me. The way he is looking at me is like I was an art piece and he was about to write a review on it. </p>
<p>"This is the Velvet Room, or what used to be it before that Being came. Now I'm the only resident who hasn't been fooled by its illusion, much like you it seems." The man's tone felt strange to me. It was like he was something out of this world, yet not so strange that I couldn't find comfort with him. Whoever this guy is, he's clearly not someone to be messed with.</p>
<p>"W-Who are you?"</p>
<p>"Ah... I am but a simple painter, a Demon Painter if you will. And you are something I have only seen once, Jester." Jester?! Is he calling me a clown?!</p>
<p>"Are you making fun of me?!" I demanded from the 'Demon Painter' as he continued to examine me. Suddenly, he threw something at me to which I barely catch before it smacks me in the face. I take a step back, surprised at this sudden display of hostility before the Demon Painter continued. </p>
<p>"Look at the card. Do you know what it is?"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"It's a tarot card?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It is the tarot card of the Jester. It is also often used as the Hunger arcana for Jesters cannot grow beyond themselves to become something better. Well... Most can not grow."</p>
<p>"And will the Jester grow into if they have the chance?"</p>
<p>"The Fool."</p>
<p>"That's not any better though..."</p>
<p>"I disagree. The Fool has something the Jester rarely doesn't. The opportunity to grow beyond oneself. That is why the Jester often is the Hunger, for most do not manage to grow beyond themselves. You, however, have the chance to do so."</p>
<p>"So... What you're telling me is that I am currently the Jester, and I will either become the Hunger or the Fool as my life goes on?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. I do not know what will happen because I am just a painter. You may find the fires of rebellion, or you will continue along as you will and we shall never see each other again. But, I've kept you for far too long. You should go check up on your brother. He's gotten the food now."</p>
<p>"How do you-" Just as I was about to finish, I found myself back outside of Big Bang Burger with nothing in front of me and my little brother beside me; a concerned look on his face while he holds a large bag of food and a drink. "Know...?"</p>
<p>"...You sure you're okay, Big Bro? You've been staring into space ever since I left to grab food. Should we head to Dr. Tae's for a check-up?" Jiro asked as I rubbed my eyes and let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding onto. </p>
<p>"I'm fine. I just... I've had a long day, you know?" It was the truth. Today was rather eventful for me after that encounter with that Demon Painter guy and Kamoshida. Maybe I just needed to sleep or something. Anything to get my mind off of today. </p>
<p>My little brother nodded in agreement at my statement and we soon began to head home. Once we got onto our last train, I pulled my phone out to check any messages I may have gotten. I got one from our Mom saying that she and our Dad will be working late again. I'll have to make them their dinner and wrap it so they can eat it once they return home. As I closed out of the messaging app, I noticed something very strange in the wall of apps I had on my phone. </p>
<p>It was a red and black eyeball, the very same one that Kiku had on her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's April 11th and it is raining today. I almost forgot to pack an umbrella but Jiro managed to remind me before we left the house. I've been too distracted with that weird app that popped on my phone a while ago. I've tried everything I can to delete it but nothing seems to be working. I would have taken it to my little brother by now, but Kamoshida has been nothing but a slave driver recently. Not to mention he seems to be even crueler and angrier than he once was. I swear the damn bruises on my little brother and the others are becoming too many and too much. It's as if he's in a bad mood everyday now! Maybe it has to do with that rumored criminal student we're getting soon? </p>
<p>Yeah. According to both the rumor mill, and even Mishima of all people, that there is going to be a new student in Ms. Kawakami's class and apparently they have a criminal record! Apparently it is for assault but the rumor mill has generated a ton of other crimes to add to his list like extortion, indecent behavior, tax fraud, etc. A lot of the "crimes" he supposedly did are totally made up, but the assault charge is apparently real and confirmed by everyone talking about it. Whoever this person may be, they're not going to have a fun time here at Shujin Academy. Not even their first day and they're already the main social outcast of the school! I, myself, have no real problems with this rumored criminal, but I do worry for my little brother. They'll be in the same class and I worry that if this new student turns out to be a rotten apple, my little brother may get hurt by him. </p>
<p>Unlike Kamoshida though, I can kick this guy's ass if he does mess with Jiro and I won't really get in trouble for it. The courts will take my side, the clean-slate protective brother, over the convicted criminal. It's messed up, but I would do anything to protect Jiro.</p>
<hr/>
<p>My first viewing of the transfer kid came right at the end of fourth period when I was looking out of the classroom's window. It was honestly hilarious from what I saw. The new kid and, surprisingly or unsurprisingly depending on who you ask, Sakamoto Ryuji running like mad towards the school's entrance before being stopped by one of the school's counselors. Sakamoto is the school's "favorite" thug ever since he got the track club disbanded after attacking Kamoshida who broke Sakamoto's leg to defend himself. How true that statement is rather... Strange doesn't it? Truthfully, Sakamoto is a good guy. Sure he has a big mouth and can be rather stupid at times with an anger problem, but he always tries to do the right thing at the end of the day.</p>
<p>How do I know this about him? It's actually quite simple. Sakamoto sometimes comes into the convenience store I work at for snacks from time to time. While we don't have that close of a relationship, Sakamoto is a rather honest guy with the brief interactions we have while I scan his items. </p>
<p>But yeah! I saw Sakamoto and the New Kid running into the school just as the fourth period ending bell rang, signaling lunch time to begin. I bet Ms. Kawakami is not going to be in a good mood when the New Kid finally confronts her after being so late. Too bad I won't be able to see that. I'll have to bug Jiro about what happened! Then again, maybe he'll be too tired thanks to Kamoshida's torture and I'll have to ask tomorrow or something. I wish I was able to stay at school and wait for the volleyball team's practice to end today, but I have to work today. Kiku will have to help my little brother back home this time around. Mishima and Shiho may help out if Jiro is in too much pain to walk, but they were usually the last to stay thanks to Kamoshida's "favoritism."</p>
<p>Speaking of Kamoshida, I witnessed him walk up next to the counselor and see Sakamoto immediately get furious at the gym teacher. I don't blame him. I watch the encounter silently as Sakamoto is dragged away by the counselor while Kamoshida deals with the New Kid. What I see next is almost interesting. It's pretty clear that Kamoshida is threatening the New Kid in some manner, but the New Kid seems to be unaffected by the threats. Rather, it is almost as if the New Kid is willing to take on Kamoshida! </p>
<p>Who is this guy?</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Listen up! I hope that I don't need to remind you, but the volleyball rally is in two days. Don't be tardy or absent!" Mr. Ushimaru ordered everyone, making me briefly stop in my note taking. I had completely forgotten about that event. It's an event Shujin holds during the beginning of every new school year so that the students can mingle and make friends. It used to be a real fun thing but with Kamoshida running the gig it's become a nightmare for people he abuses. I can already imagine Mishima or someone else getting knocked out with one of Kamoshida's volleyballs. I can already see the busted noses and red ball marks in my mind. Kamoshida's going to have quite the ego once the volleyball rally happens and-</p>
<p>"Hey! Pay Attention!" Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped across my forehead as a piece of chalk bounced off of my desk. I let out a small grunt of pain as I looked back at Mr. Ushimaru who looked at me with a viscous glare. "Pay attention, Haruki Akio! I will not have any students goof off in my class!" Once he finished scolding me, the final bell began to ring which prompted him to sigh and order us to leave. I quickly gathered my things, stood up from my seat, and began to leave the school so I'll be on time for my shift. As I exited the classroom, I spotted that Okumura girl headed towards the roof and the rare sight of the school's student council president, Niijima Makoto, heading somewhere that wasn't the student council's room or Kobayakawa's office. She's a lot like Haru in the way that they seem ignorant to Kamoshida's crimes. In fact, a lot of students are for the most part. They don't really look too much into the man besides his fancy gold medal and how nice he appears to be. If they only knew what he was...</p>
<p>As I make it down the stairs, I bump into Sakamoto who gives me a nod before heading further up the stairs. I imagine he's heading towards the roof to hang about. I heard he had a set of spare keys back when he was a part of the lost track club so he goes up there to hang out from time to time. I then see the New Kid talking with Ms. Kawakami, him quietly listening to the teacher as she instructs him not to hang around Sakamoto and to head home as quickly as he can. He seemed pretty nice to the teacher, if a bit out of his comfort zone. He wasn't like how he seemed to be when facing Kamoshida. </p>
<p>Speaking of Kamoshida, the very same man and the Principal walked up the stairs I was about to go down and were quietly and intensely discussing something. I couldn't catch much as I deliberately left as quickly as I could without seeming suspicious, but I did catch that the New Kid was an actual convicted criminal. So the rumors weren't lying! That's only going to make me worry even more about Jiro being in the same class as him. I hope that New Kid doesn't target my little brother in any way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For tonight, my job has actually been pretty peaceful for the most part. Only a few people have come in for some stuff, and even then it was usually an item or two. Tonight is going to be a good night. I'll need it if that volleyball rally turns out to be the worst in all of my time in Shujin Academy. </p>
<p>*<b> <em>DING</em> </b> <b> DONG</b>*</p>
<p>At the store door's chime, I repeat the trained greeting phrase and look at the new customer. To my mild surprise, it's Sakamoto! At the sight of a familiar face, I say "Oh! Hey there, Sakamoto-san. Are you looking for some ramen today? Your usual kind just got restocked today, so it's all fresh!" The blonde thug gives me a small smile and a nod before he heads off to gather his usual assortment of goodies. Something seems up with him though. It's as if he's got this strange energy bundle up inside of him and he's just about to explode from it. He's usually not like this so something big must be happening!</p>
<p>Once he's gotten all of his items, he brings it up to the cash register and I begin to scan them. As I scan his items, Sakamoto begins to speak. "...So. Ya know Shujin Academy, right?"</p>
<p>"Um Yeah? We're students there, Sakamoto-san."</p>
<p>"I told you to call me Ryuji! We're kind of friends, ya know." Does he have so low standards </p>
<p>"Okay then... So what about Shujin Academy, Ryuji-san?"</p>
<p>"Do you think it is... Different?" Now that's a weird question! I stop scanning his items and look at him with a confused expression, trying to figure out what's his deal. He looks like he is expecting me to say something, and I bet it is about Kamoshida. It always seems to be about Kamoshida...</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's been different since Kamoshida came around and turned it into his 'castle'." When I say that, Sakamoto claps his hands together and leans on the counter with a fevered smile. </p>
<p>"Right?! It's totally a castle! Akira and I saw it! Did you see it as well?" 'Akira'? Is that the New Kid's name? And what does he mean by them seeing Shujin as Kamoshida's castle? Is he alright?!</p>
<p>"See what?"</p>
<p>"The school! It was turned into this weird castle with guards and Kamoshida wearing this effin' outfit and calling himself king while acting like a damn pervert! Did ya see it?!" What the hell is up with him?!? What's he talking about?!</p>
<p>"The school's always been a school, Ryuji-san! I don't know what this castle you’re talking about unless you're speaking in metaphors!"</p>
<p>"Are ya sure?!?"</p>
<p>"I am sure!" With that, Sakamoto let out a sigh and stood away from the counter. He seems pretty dejected now after that episode of his. He then reached into his pocket and asked "How much?"</p>
<p>"O-Oh. It's 5,800 Yen." Sakamoto handed me 6,000 after I finished telling him his total amount, handing him back 200 and all of his items in a plastic bag. As he leaves the store, I call out to him and say "Good luck at the volleyball rally, Ryuji-san. It's going to be difficult for all of us I imagine." The blonde thug turns back to give me a single nod, a stormy look in his eyes as he finally leaves the store and I return to normalcy as my shift ends. I clock out and begin to head home as the sun begins to set. I should probably walk past some of my preferred subway stations today because I heard a major accident happened at them this week. I just hope this subway doesn't have someone drive the train into the station like a madman! </p>
<p>As I walk towards the station, I wonder what the hell all of that was about back at my job? Why was Sakamoto acting like a crazy person all of a sudden about Kamoshida and castles? I wonder even more as my phone begins to vibrate like crazy, forcing me to pull it out just to see what's going on with it. It's that weird app that popped up a while back, now opened and displaying the words: Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, Pervert, and Castle. Now that's unsettling! I wasn't expecting this weird app to listen in on my conversations! I need to delete this before it does something like sell my personal information to someone like Medjed! </p>
<p>Suddenly, a strange automated voice says "Beginning navigation." just as I tap my phone's screen to exit out of the app. Strangely, everything around me begins to pulse in a weird way before coming to a stop. I shook my head as the phone went silent. What the hell did it navigate me to? I'm still at the same place I am at, this little side-street that approaches the school. This app has got to be some prank app or something. </p>
<p>That is until I see Shujin Academy, or what is supposed to be Shujin Academy. What I see is a mysteriously glowing castle right where Shujin Academy is supposed to be. </p>
<p>What the hell is going on?!?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Persona 5 fanfiction! Please leave a comment/review on how I could improve or if I made a pretty bad mistake and I didn't notice it before posting. I bet you all will probably have great words of wisdom for me as I write this fanfiction. I'll see you all in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>